Princess Elena/Gallery
Images of Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor. Promotional material Elena_of_Avalor_Poster_02.jpg|Princess Elena promotional picture Elena_of_Avalor_Poster_03.jpg|Elena Flores Elena ball gown render.png|Elena in her formal attire Elena and Isabel.jpg|Elena holding Isabel Elena of Avalor Poster.jpg Princess Elena 2.jpg|Elena playing the guitar Elena and Migs.png|Elena riding Skylar Princess_Elena_3D_render.png|Elena of Avalor Princess_Elena_3.jpg|Crown Princess Elena Flores of Avalor Elena of Avalor contest banner.jpg Princess Elena 4.jpg|Princess Elena of Avalor Elena Teaser.jpeg Princess Elena 5.png|Elena holds the Scepter of Light Island of Youth promo.jpg Elena Swings.jpeg Princess Elena 6.jpg Princess Elena 7.jpg Princess Elena 8.jpg Princess Elena 9.jpg Elena and Mateo.jpg Elena and Skyler 2.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor poster.png Elena of Avalor Realm of the Jaquins.jpg Concept Art Princess Elena.jpg Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png Screenshots ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena with wand.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-12.jpg Elena and her mother.jpg|Elena's quinceañera Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-9.png|Elena trapped inside the amulet Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-16.jpg|Elena free from the amulet First Day of Rule Elena free.jpg|"I'm free!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Sofia first hug.jpg|Elena gives Sofia a big hug Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-10.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena singing 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena wand.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena on her own.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-1.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-15.jpg Shuriki's Wand.jpg|"Looking for this?" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-6.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor 1.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor so sorry.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena sad.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena not alone.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia too tiny.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png Elena and Isabel Reunited.jpg|Elena and Isabel reunited Elena and the Secret of Avalor opening the gates.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor destroy the wand.jpg|Elena destroys Shuriki's wand Elena and the Secret of Avalor on the charge.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia keep the amulet.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-11.jpg Elena of Avalor'' Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena Elena-of-Avalor-7.jpg|Elena and Zuzo My-Time.jpg|Elena with her younger sister and her friends Elena of Avalor 12.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg|Elena with her friends and family First Day of Rule 2.png Elena of Avalor 05.jpg|Elena with her sister Elena of Avalor 04.jpg Elena of Avalor 07.jpg|Elena believes she's ready to rule Elena of Avalor 02.jpg Elena and Naomi on Skylar and Luna.png Elena of Avalor 03.jpg|Elena, Mateo, and Naomi fly to save Isabel and Gabe Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h50m40s302.png Elena-of-Avalor-4.jpg|Elena holding Isabel Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h51m08s087.png|Elena lifts Isabel onto Skylar Elena of Avalor 08.jpg|Elena and Gabe First Day of Rule 4.png First Day of Rule 3.png Elena-of-Avalor-2.jpg|Elena with Naomi and Gabe Elena of Avalor 09.jpg Elena and Zuzo.jpeg|Elena with Zuzo. Elena of Avalor 11.jpg|Elena smiling Model-Sister-1.png Sister Time.png|Elena and Isabel Model-Sister-4.png Model-Sister-5.png Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg Elena and Isabel hugging (Model Sister).jpg All Heated Up 6.png Princess Elena adores.png|The puppy dog eyes Blow My Top.png All Heated Up 3.jpeg|Elena with her best friend, Naomi Elenalullaby.png Spellbound 4.png SpellboundEOA3.png Charming Elena.png Untitled10.png Finders Leapers 6.png|Elena defends Naomi Finders Leapers 7.png|Elena comforts Naomi Royal Retreat 2.jpeg A Day to Remember 5.jpg A Day to Remember 6.png A Day to Remember 1.jpg Elena & Isabel - A Day to Remember.jpg The Scepter of Light 13.jpg The Scepter of Light 3.png The Scepter of Light 7.png The Scepter of Light 5.png The Scepter of Light 19.jpg The Scepter of Light 9.png|"I just need to rest...a little bit." Princess Elena Waking Up.png Sisters Of Avalor Hugging.png The Scepter of Light 22.jpg The Scepter of Light 23.jpg Navidad 5.jpg Navidad 2.png Navidad 3.jpg Navidad 1.jpg Olaball 4.jpg Olaball 1.png Olaball 3.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-1.png Crystal-in-the-Rough-6.png Crystal-in-the-Rough-2.png The Princess Knight 10.png The Princess Knight 11.png The-Princess-Knight-7.png The-Princess-Knight-3.png PrincessKnight2.png The Princess Knight 14.png Captain Turner Returns 14.png Captain Turner Returns 4.png Captain Turner Returns 2.png King of the Carnaval 3.png King of the Carnaval 4.png King of the Carnaval 8.png My Fair Naomi 5.png MyFairNaomi4.jpg My Fair Naomi 3.png Spirit Monkey Business 1.png Spirit Monkey Business 2.png Realm of the Jaquins 3.png Realm of the Jaquins 4.png Realm of the Jaquins 1.png Realm of the Jaquins 5.png Realm of the Jaquins 6.png Realm of the Jaquins 8.png Realm of the Jaquins 9.png The Gecko's Tale 2.png The Gecko's Tale 3.png The Gecko's Tale 5.png The Gecko's Tale 6.png The Gecko's Tale 7.png Printed media Elena of Avalor Books 4.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 1.jpg Elena and Naomi's Big Adventure.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor.jpg The Golden Gecko.jpg Mateo and Elena.jpg Disney Parks Live Princess Elena.jpg Live Princess Elena 2.png Live Princess Elena 3.jpg Live Princess Elena 4.jpg Live Princess Elena 5.jpg Live Princess Elena 6.jpg Cinderella and Elena.jpg|Elena with Cinderella Live Princess Elena 8.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Disney-Princess-Elena-of-Avalor-Doll.jpg Disney-Princess-Elena-of-Avalor-and-Skylar-Doll-pack.jpg|Elena with Skylar 4452435.png Elena-Adventure-Dress.jpeg Princess Elena Doll.png Elena and Isabel Singing Dolls.png Elena of Avalor Dolls 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 1.jpg Elena plush doll.jpg|Elena Disney Store plush. Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg Elena of Avalor Musical Jewelry Box 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Musical Jewelry Box 1.jpg Elena and Isabel dolls.jpg Elena of Avalor stickers 1.JPG Elena of Avalor stickers 2.JPG Elena Wide.jpg Elena of Avalor Deluxe Classic Doll Gift Set.jpg Adventure Princess Elena doll.jpg My Time Singing Elena doll.jpg Power Scepter Elena doll.jpg elena build a bear dress.jpg|build a bear dress Crown Princess Elena.jpg Elena, Isa and Naomi.jpg Elena Of Avalor Action Adventure Doll.jpg Elena of Avalor Adventure Dress Doll.jpg Elena Of Avalor Royal Ball Gown Doll.jpg Elena of Avalor Royal Gown Doll.jpg Elena of Avalor Scepter Adventure Doll.jpg Elena of Avalor Wardrobe Set 1.jpg Elena of Avalor Wardrobe Set 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Wardrobe Set 3.jpg Elena Yellow Navidad Dress.jpg Funko POP! - Elena 2.jpg Funko POP! - Elena 1.jpg Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Elena of Avalor galleries Category:Character galleries